The Book of Ship Names
by Infinity90
Summary: What if your favorite EAH characters found a book with ship names on them? How would they react to the person they're shipped with? Find out in this fanfic!
1. Dexven

**I'm back with a short little story when the students of Ever After High find out about "ship names" and their reaction to the person their paired up with! NOTE: Just because I pair them up together, doesn't mean they're a couple. (Before Thronecoming)**

Dexven

Dexter and Raven.

Raven Queen and Dexter Charming were paired up for a project. The project was a presentation about what made a good made very awkward, because Raven and Dexter had not been so close to each other since True Hearts Day.

The partners were in the library, and there were the only ones there, excluding the Evil Step-Librarians, of course.

"Um, Dex. So, how about _you_ start at that side, and I'll start _here_.", Raven said nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sure Raven, whatever you want that's fine by me...heh." Dexter stammered.

Yup. It was _definitely_ awkward.

Dexter began to search the Romance section of the library. Romance made people good partners. So he would look for a couple who made their relationship work. Dexter skimmed the shelves, looking for a book that would catch his eye.

Raven thought good partners were friends. "I want a book about two best friends...despite their differences, they're still friends. That's good partners." Raven murmured to herself as she began to look for a friendship book.

Dexter looked on the second shelf, until he found a glowing book. It caught his attention immediately, and he grabbed it and ran to the table.

"Raven! Raven!" he called, "I think I found the book we need!" Raven came running as fast as her black heels could take her. "What! Where?"

"QUIET IN THE LIBRARY!" one of the Evil Step-Librarians told the two. Dexter inched closer to Raven and pointed down at the glowing book on the table.

"I found it in the romance section. I'm pretty sure this will help us. It's glowing. It has to be a sign." he whispered.

Raven looked up at Dex. "Okay."

Then the air suddenly got colder. "What the…" Raven gasped. The book began to glow brighter and brighter until it became blinding.

"What's happening?!" on of the librarians screamed. "Raven Queen, you better not be using dark magic!"

"It's not me m'am!" Raven shouted back. The wind got so powerful that books began to fly off shelves. The chairs began to glide across the floor. The computers began to shake. A thick dictionary came flying at Raven's head. Books began to fly in a twisted around them.

"Raven, watch OUT!" Dexter screamed. He tackled Raven and shielded her. The wind immediately stopped. The books went back to their spots, chairs back at their tables, computers perfectly still.

Dexter got off of Raven. "Thanks, Dex." Raven murmured. "I'm gonna have to put that book ba-" she started, but Dex wasn't listening.

He was staring at the book. Raven, curious, leaned over his shoulder to see what was so amazing. Her eyes widened when she saw what he saw.

The book was opened to a page in the middle. There was one word and a picture of two people. A boy and a girl. A Royal and a Rebel. Namely, Dexter and Raven.

Dexven

Raven wore a crown made of dark lilacs. She wore a long sleeved purple dress that swept the floor. Her sleeves were made of lace. Dexter wore a button-up shirt, a golden crown with a bright, blue sapphire in the middle and a blue cardigan over them. He wore his trademark grey jeans. They were holding hands and looking at each other dreamily.

"Um. What is Dexven?" Dexter asked.

As soon as he asked, there was a whispered word in the air.

"_Ship name."_

"Raven, go search up the words "ship name"." Dexter said as calmly as he could. He sat down in a chair and tried to take it all in.

Dexven. Raven and him were in a picture, looking lovingly at each other. It _could_ happen. But Raven seemed to like Daring better. _Every_ girl liked Daring better. That was just the way it went.

"Found it!" Raven exclaimed, as the librarians shushed her.

"It's a term used to put two characters together. It is both the characters' names put together. It usually refers to a romantic relationship, but it can apply to platonic relationships too." Raven said.

"So "Dexven" is Dexter and Raven?" Dexter asked. Raven nodded. "And by the looks, of it, this relationship seems pretty romantic to me." Raven sighed. "I think we're going to have to go see Giles Grimm."

"Giles _who_?" Dexter, asked. Raven shook her head. "You'll see."

Dexter was kind of happy to see some sort of message that Raven and him belonged with each other. But she didn't look so happy.

"How do you feel Raven?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I just don't know." she replied back.

Dexter turned away. His felt broken. Raven didn't like him back. Dexter guessed that was just the way it went.

**Ah, poor Dex. Next chapter: Dexpid! I hoped you liked it.**

**Infinity**


	2. Dexpid

**WOO-HOO! Chapter 2, with Dexpid. Enjoy! Or else. **

Dexpid

Dexter and Cupid.

"Thanks for helping me, Dex." Cupid blushed, Tuesday morning. "No problem", Dex smiled. Cupid had been very busy this week with tests, essays, and projects that she had no time for her Mirrorcast show.

Dexter had needed a break from his fractured love life. Raven had picked another book for their project, after the glowing book had returned itself back on the Romance shelves. They had gotten a A, and Raven never spoke of the "Dexven" again since. She hasn't talked to Dexter since.

"Okay, Dex." Cupid began, "So a fairytale will be speaking to us through a MirrorPad. There won't be discussing names or making fun of this fairy tale, We won't offend, but advise. That's all. Got it?", she chirped. Dexter nodded his head yes.

"I'll do the first one so you can see, okay?"

Cupid pressed button which announced that they were "on air". They heard a beep, and a blurry face popped up. Dexter could make out the curly blue hair with pink streaks in it, and recognized Lily Bo Peep. If he looked closer, he could see that she was in the library. Her username was Chasin'-My-Sheep145 which also made it kind of obvious.

"Hello, Chasin'-My-Sheep145!" Cupid said, "How are you today?" Dexter watched as Lily sighed. "I-I'm okay."

"It's just…" she started.

"It's okay sweetie, we can wait." Cupid said gently. It was silent for a while, before Lilly spoke.

"Well, I've been liking this guy for a while. He's, he's not a prince, and he's been teased because of his destiny. He doesn't mind what they say, and laughs along with them. But in private, he's always moody and quiet. If the teasing continues, I'm afraid he will do something terrible. I want to tell him how I feel, but I don't want him to see me as a nuisance. I want to help im with his bullying problem, but he always tells me he's fine. He's not!" Lily exclaimed loudly.

Cupid nodded, and the two sat in silence for a while.

"Well, you need to sit down and tell him how you feel in a private, comfortable space. If he rejects you, you need to spend some time apart. When both of you feel like you can talk to each other without conflict, tell him how you want to help him _as a friend_. Questions?"

Dexter watched in amazement as his friend came up with solutions to student's problems, and how they work out any agreement.

Lily signed off and Dexter bust out clapping. "That was _fantastic_, Cupid!" he exclaimed. She shrugged. "You could do the same with a little practice. Now I have to go get something, so you can do the next one. You think, you can handle it?" she asked.

Dexter looked at her. "Uhm, yeah, okay."

As soon as Cupid left, Dexter heard a beep. A usernames popped up : CiliaRose. Who was CiliaRose? Was she a relative a Briar?

When the face popped up in the screen...there _was_ no face. It was a dark screen. That left Dexter wondering if he'd been pranked, when heard a high-pitched female voice.

It was unrecognizable. "Hello?" the person asked. Dexter was tempted to ask who it was, until he remembered Cupid's policy. He scanned the room for a button that would modify his voice so it would sound like Cupid's. He found a button that said CUPID. He pressed it and hoped it made his voice sound like Cupid's.

"Um, hello. Welcome, CiliaRose. How may I help you?" Dexter muttered

"Well, last week, I found a picture of me and this guy. This guy gave me a note, telling me he liked him. I thought he was someone else, but when I found out it was him, it was already too late. I'm so confused! What do I do?" she asked.

Dexter knew who she was. Raven. She must've have used a spell (that actually worked?) to modify her voice and used a name that didn't give hints about her identity. Well, Raven was his best guess.

WAIT, SHE LIKED HIM BACK?

I mean, that wasn't her exact words, but it was kind of obvious! She thought he was with another girl? Who would pick _him_ over his brother? Dexter took a deep breath.

"You just need to tell him how you feel. Maybe he's waiting for an answer from you. Write it down and use your full name at the end. Don't _ever_ use initials, They might make a mistake." Dexter said bravely.

CiliaRose thanked him. "Thanks so much." She hung up. Dexter sat in his chair, relaxed and satisfied, thinking of the possibilities.

* * *

><p>Cupid walked out of her dorm room with her book, <em>101 Things About Love <em>by Rome Antic. She was thinking about Dexter and Raven. How would this work? She still liked him, and it was just too hard to let him go. She didn't want to fight for Dexter with Raven...unless Dexter thought Raven _didn't_ like him. No, no...she couldn't do that.

She just remembered she forgot to tell Dex about the CUPID button to modify his voice! She ran down the hallways, past students and dashed into her room and skidded into Dexter!

"Oh my Grimm, Dex! I'm soooo sorry! I was trying to remind you about the CUPID button!" she exclaimed. Dexter shook his head and got up. He reached out to Cupid and helped her up. He picked up her book. "I found the CUPID button. Everything worked out." He was grinning so much, Cupid had wondered what had happened in the 3 minutes when she had left.

"Um..Dex?" Cupid's book began to glow and it began to expand and become a little larger and thicker. Dexter's eyes widened, hoping _that_ wasn't happening again.

Cupid took Dexter's hand and they squeezed themselves in the smallest corner. A strong wind began to blow and all Cupid's materials flew everywhere, and spilled their Hocus Lattes. "Oh, gort!" Dexter cried, squatting and putting his arms around Cupid.

"Dexter, what's happening?" Cupid screamed. Her heart was thudding in her chest and head began to hurt. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she tried to sit still in Dexter's firm arms.

Then the wind stopped abruptly, and everything returned to their original spots. The book was open to a page on the carpet. Once again, there was a picture and one word written in silver ink.

'

**DEXPID. **

There was a picture of Cupid and Dexter, in each other's arms. Cupid curly pink hair was in an updo and pinned back with a golden heart clip. She was large pink heart-shaped earrings and and necklace adorned with pink tourmalines. She wore a ruched chiffon baby pink strapless dress and golden heels.

Dexter was wearing black sneakers, grey casual dress pants, a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, and a black hipster coat. He didn't wear a crown, but wore his brown hair messy, but in a cute way.

"What the…" Cupid stared. Dexter looked nervous. They both got up. Cupid inched towards the book. "Dexter…that's us! That's us! Do you know what this means?" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to have two girlfriends this year?" Dexter offered weakly. Cupid shook her head. "No, sill- wait, _what_? Two? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked.

Dexter explained what he and Raven saw last week in the book. Cupid looked down at her toes. "Oh." she said quietly.

Cupid slowly inched towards the book, but with a flash it disappeared.

Dexter awkwardly gave Cupid a hug and left. When he did, Cupid went to take a sip of her Hocus Latte.

"Looks liked I have some competition." Cupid murmured to herself. "And I'm pretty sure that I'm going to have to fight to get what I want."

**How'd you like this chapter? Team Dexven or Team Dexpid? How do you feel about Cupid fighting for Dexter? What will happen? P.S. Should there be any gay/lesbian shippings? Write in the reviews and vote. In the next chapter, I will announce if there are any gay/lesbian shippings. THANKS! Oh, and sorry about the grammar mistakes in the last chapter and this chapter. **

**Infinity**


	3. Dapple

**Okay...so there WILL be gay/lesbian shippings...NOT! Maybe there will be later, but for now there won't be any gay/lesbian shippings because only 2 people said they wanted these kinds of shippings. Sorry. We have moved on from Dexter to his older brother...DARING CHARMING! Note: Most of my shippings come from tumblr. Just saying. I will **_**however**_ **take suggestions. **

Dapple.

Daring and Apple

Apple White and Daring Charming sat down with Lance Charming (another Charming not related to Daring) and a female intern with pretty auburn hair and hipster glasses (who could also be a Charming). They were at an interview for Fairytale Magazine (equivalent of People Magazine) for becoming Ever After's cutest _and_ youngest couple.

The bad news was: Daring and Apple weren't a couple. Yet. They were waiting for _after_ high school to do that. But they didn't want to let their fans down.

After the interview would be a photoshoot, and though both fairytales loved taking pictures, taking a pictures _as a couple_ were different.

"Apple, I'd like you to meet my distant cousin, Charlotte." Daring said. Charlotte waved shyly, and she reminded Apple of Dexter. Awkward. "So you're related to Charlotte, but not Lance?" Apple asked. Darring nodded; this was giving her a headache.

Charlotte asked Apple a question first. The Fairest One of Them All rubbed her hands together and had to admit; she was nervous. She looked up into her prince's blue eyes, which were filled with confidence. Well, he _was_ Daring Charming, and he was good with girls. Apple wasn't good at lying, but Daring insisted that they were just _stretching the truth_.

"Okay, Your Highness, first question. What are the positives for starting your relationship with Prince Daring so early?" Charlotte asked. Apple held her breath for 3 seconds, then recited what Daring had told her to say.

"Well Charlotte, I want to show my people that I can govern them one day, and uniting with my prince so early will show that we are good partners and we will be hexcellent leaders one day." Apple said, beaming at the camera.

Lance nodded and cleared his throat. "Prince Daring, this one is for you. What is Apple's best _personality_ trait?" he questioned. Apple's blue eyes widened. Daring _hadn't_ practiced for _that_ one. Apple closed her eyes and _hoped_ Daring would come up with an answer.

Daring's eyes wandered aimlessly around the room. "Well?" Bryant asked. Apple's head began to pound. She had a headache. This was bad. Very, very bad.

Daring finally spoke. "Apple is very...intelligent. Yes, intelligent. She's passing her classes with perfection. Nobody wants a queen who can't use her brain. Apple has brains, and man, she can use them!" Daring chuckled.

Apple almost wanted to face-palm herself. Well, at least he said she was smart. But she still loved him. Or at least..._will_ love him.

The interview continued on, with questions they had actually rehearsed for. What was Daring's favorite sport? Um, hello, _bookball_. What was one of Apple's pet peeves? People who killed animals and used them for coats.

At the end, Lance and Charlotte and Daring and Apple's guards led them to the carriage that would take them to the cottage where the photoshoot would be held.

As soon as the couple stepped outside, they were mobbed by fans. The usual shouts such as "Apple! I love you!" and "Prince Daring, marry me!" and the occasional, "Dapple forever!" Apple had to laugh at that - Dapple. Daring and Apple.

Apple personally wished she had time to autograph pictures and take shelfies with her adoring subjects. She and Daring managed to shout, "We love you too!" before they were forced into the carriage.

Though he was her storybook prince, Apple needed some space from Daring to start planning on how this whole photoshoot was going to play off. She decided to sit at the far end of the carriage. How close would she have to be with Daring? Would they mess up? Would this be on the front cover of Fairytale?

_Stop it._ Apple told herself. _You are Apple White. Daring Charming is your prince. Whatever you do, you have to it perfectly, because your destiny is on the line. Act like you're in love, even if you're not. Or at least, not yet. Okay. You're ready. _

When they got there, Daring opened the door for Apple and she daintily stepped out. He told her hand and they both put smiles on their faces, and it was hard to tell if they were fake or real.

The two entered the cottage. It had a musty smell about it and it made Apple cringe. Lance noticed her and tried to assure her it was safe to breathe here.

They went up stairs, turned corners, took through storage rooms, until they finally got to their destination. Charlotte opened the door and they saw a busy crew setting things up. The background scenery was painted with swirls of blue and red.

Apple smiled at the crew, thanking them for their hard work and dedication. Charlotte pushed Apple and Daring towards an average-heighted, but burly man with a long twisty mustache. He was also balding. He wore a sullen expression on his face but as he approached the four, he began to speak with cheerfulness and pep.

He had a slight accent (in our world, it would be considered French). "Ah, Miss White, ! Bienvenue, bienvenue!" the man exclaimed.

Charlotte murmured into Apple's ear. "He's the King of Hearts from Wonderland. he and his wife...were on bad terms and he came to Ever After, leaving his wife and only daughter. Surely you know her. He reinvented himself to become Monsieur Hart. Don't bring it up! Oh, and only a handful of people know who he really is."

Monsieur Hart! _The _Monsieur Hart! The one that directed _Always and Forever_, a movie about The Little Mermaid's relationship with Prince Eric!?

Apple was in shock. Lizzie's dad was a _director_? She always knew her parents split up, but she never knew he came to Ever After and became a director!

"I am Monsieur Hart, director of many films and I also like to be in charge, of course. I was once 'eld back by someone I used to love,you zee... but never mind that! I am in charge now! Let us begin! Makeup!" Monsieur Hart called.

Apple didn;t have time to process all the information she had just received because she and Daring were being rushed to the dressing room.

Half and hour later, Apple entered the shooting area in a red and gold wraparound dress. He hair was in on large side where were her shoes? No one gave her any. Apple headed off to find Lance or Charlotte, but instead, they found her!

Lance hurriedly shoved a pair of white stilettos into Apple's hands. "Sorry, Princess, but Daring is having a fit. He was furious when we ran out of hairspray. Be right back!" And they two left Apple alone.

She quickly put on the shoes and headed towards the shoot. There was a cha with her name on it so she sat there and waited for Daring. She soon got bored, so she decided to hext Briar.

Apple : Hey, B. How is everything?

Briar: Nothing much. I'm in charge while Rumpelstiltskin goes on his daily coffee break, but everything has gone mad! Kitty is chasing Hopper- who's turned into a frog. Raven and Poppy are trying to get glue out of Holly's hair. Dexter just got shoved into Ashlynn who just-OH NO! GTG, HEXT YA L8R.

Apple sighed. She was nervous, but she missed school. She wa itching to go back to becoming a hexcellent queen. Monsieur Hart came and sat down next to Apple.

"Ah,Princess. Your prince loves his hair, doesn't he, eh?" Apple nodded, unsure of what to say. This was so unlike her!

"Don't worry. We all have zee the relationship problems. I had a very, very bossy wife. And I had a daughter, who was going to end up like her. I couldn't do it. But that proves I am a coward, for not standing up to my wife. Ah, my heart aches just thinking about my little girl." he sighed.

It was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry. But couldn't you try to contact her?" Apple asked. "I have no clue where she is. She could be in one of zee Wonderland schools. She could even be and _Neverland_, since they are related." Apple had to help this man.

"Is your daughter named Lizzie?" Apple asked. Monsieur Hart's head shot up and nodded eagerly. "I know where she is. She goes to Ever After High. She's one of my best friends."

"Really? Tell me about her!" The man didn't really know his daughter,so he wanted to know everything about her! After 15 minutes. he pulled Apple in for a hug.

"I shall send her a letter! Marty!" he called. A short goblin ran over to the two. "Get me some parchment,a feather and ink,please. Marty did as he was told, just as Daring, Lance, and Charlotte returned.

"Finally!" Monsieur Hart said with a flourish. His energy was rejuvenated. Apple smiled, happy to help. Daring's hair was combed down(same as Thronecoming) and wore a navy blue tweed jacket and a white shirt underneath complete with matching dress pants and a white and gold sash. Oh, and a white tie.

"Oh, well don't _you_ look handsome!" Monsieur Hart exclaimed. "Come on you two, you've already wasted an hour!"

Apple nervously took Daring's hand and they went to the center. Lance and Charlotte reassured them. "You can do it guys. Just do whatever pose instructed and get on with it. We've got to go interview Lady Yaga."

The two people who were keeping Apple from running away just left. Oh great…

Apple and Daring held hands as Monsieur hart yelled, "TAKE ONE!"

"Okay, I want you to to look adoringly in the eyes. _Look_ passionate. Apple, put your left hand on his shoulder. Daring put your hand on her waist. There we go, there we go!" Daring looked confident, but Apple felt sick. Why wasn't she feeling so nervous?

"TAKE TWO! Daring do you think you can lift Apple?" Daring nodded. "Of _course_." Apple's eyes widened as Daring lifted her up She stretched one had out into the air and pointed her toe down, looking like a ballerina. Apple closed her eyes and smiled. "No,Miss! Keep your eyes open!" Monsieur Hart said.

"TAKE THREE!" They did the same pose again. there were 5 other takes and Apple wasn't so nervous anymore. Until, the last one.

"Take Nine." Monsieur Hart said wearily. "I want passion and fierceness...so will a kiss do?" Apple shook her head wildly. She didn't want her first kiss with Daring to be this early! She also didn't want to do it in front of a camera!

"Princess, haven't you kissed him before? Aren't you courting?" Apple nodded. "Yes, but _ah…_ never mind." Daring held her hand reassuringly. ?It's going to be okay." he whispered in her ear.

"Take Nine." Daring pulled Apple towards him and looked her in her eyes. She could do this. Apple smiled and leaned in, kissing him wit all the passion she had inside of her. It was a real, genuine kiss!

The whole crew began to clap and whistle. "Bravco! Bravo!" Monsieur Hart yelled. But suddenly the air began to feel chilly and thing started blowing everywhere.

"Save the pictures!" Monsieur hart called. "Marty- what's going on? Marty was being blown around in the air, unable to answer.

Apple was afraid. "Daring!" Daring held Apple close and they ducked, as a flying chair came at them.

"Is this cottage enchanted?" Daring asked, yelling. "I have no clue!" Apple retorted. At once, the wind stopped blowing, and everything settled into place. the cameramen checked to see if his camera was okay. Surprisingly, all the pictures were still there. Apple made sure her contacts were still in, and thankfully, they were.

The couple slowly got up. Monsieur Hart asked them if they were everyone seemed to be fine, Apple looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a tattered book. She wriggled out of daring's grasp and walked to the book.

Everyone watched cautiously as Apple picked up the book. It immediately flipped to the beginning of the book. there was picture and one word.

"Daring!" Daring rushed to see what was happening. He gasped when he saw it.

It was a picture of Apple and Daring with scepters in their right hand and holding hands with their left. Apple was wearing the outfit that she saw in the mirrors in Legacy Day, and so was Daring. **(sorry, I am too lazy to write the descriptions takes up too much time.)**

The word beneath read:

**DAPPLE**

Daring and Apple combined! What did this all mean? "What does it mean?" Daring asked. Apple felt like she knew. "It means our destinies will come true." That was Apple's true opinion, for no one knew the truth.

Apple and Daring hand-in-hand, went to to go tell Monsieur Hart what they saw. He smiled when they had finished. "Marvelous!" he exclaimed.

"No more jitters, Ms. White?" he asked.

"No more jitters, Monsieur Hart." she answered.

**Sorry it took so long to update, BUT ack! I feel so bad for all you Dizzie fans because Daring never truly liked Lizzie...I'm sorry if I spoiled it for some of you, but you can check Kitty's diary on tumblr.! Okay, I'm truly sorry but BUNNY AND ALISTAIR ARE REAL PEOPLE! THEY ARE JUST STUCK IN WONDERLAND! I need to seriously chill. But until next time, see ya!**

**Infinity**

**P.S. I know Monsieur is French, and obviously Lizzie's not French. But just for the fun of it, I wanted to make her dad French.**


End file.
